fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Conquest War Shagaru Magala
|weaknesses = |creator = BannedLagiacrus }} The G-rank version of Shagaru Magala, created by BannedLagiacrus. Explanation A Shagaru Magala that has mutated from the virus and has slowly changed overtime. Aesthetic Differences Blue foot claws, blue wing claws, red eyes, red markings on wings, longer purple horns, purple smoke around mouth, Frenzy Crystals covering tail, purple eyes in Rage Mode, and small Frenzy Crystals on back, along with many spikes around neck. Habitat This Shagaru Magala is extremely rare and has only been spotted in the Sanctuary, infecting and taking over the area every few years. Attacks and Moves Shares the same attacks with the normal Shagaru Magala. Level 1-Level 50 Super Claw Slams: Now just by slamming its wing claw it causes Quake. Infected Mist: Now when it roars, an unknown substance will cover its body for a short period of time. It will cover it for a few seconds before disappearing. While it is covered in them, its attacks using the virus are increased in power and any hunters near it will be infected by the virus. Infected Roar: Now when it roars in Rage Mode, the unknown substance will burst from under it and cover the ground around it. If hunters are hit by them, they will get dizzy. Double Hunter Grapple: It will jump backwards before using one claw to grab a hunter and jumping forward to grab another with its other claw. Once it has two hunters, it will continue to fight normally and will occasionally use them like Dual Blades. Hunters must try their best to get out of its grip ,because the claws also poison the hunters. If hunters take to long to get out of its claws, it will look at both hunters before crushing them with its claws and slamming them together for more damage. Infected Wing Claws: While in Rage Mode, it wing claws will be burning with the virus and, each of its attacks will cause both Poison and the Frenzy Virus. When near the claws, it will decrease the hunters health as if they were in a hot environment. Its wings will also occasionally glow white and a hunters health will decrease as it holds them with its claws. Infected Wyvernfire: Charges a burst of the virus in its mouth before jumping next to a hunter and shooting it at them. Supreme Wing Crush: It will cover one of its wings with the flaming virus, in Rage Mode, before smashing it into the ground. When it wing hits the ground, huge rocks will pop up around it and it will get its wing stuck in the ground for a few seconds. Rampaging Bull's Charge: It will dig up dirt before rushing forward at the hunter. In the middle of the charge, the Shagaru Magala will stand on its hind legs thrust forward and backwards with its horns as if a hunter jumped on its back. Wing Claw Slashes: It swipes forward three times with its wing claws in a similar style to Rukodiora. Flash Affect: If flash bombed, it will fly and stand in the air until the affect is gone, preventing hunters from damaging it. Virus Sphere Summon: It will flap its wings 3 times, causing small spheres of the virus to appear on the ground. Three rows of these spheres will appear around the Shagaru Magala before it bites the air. When it bites down, it will cause the spheres round it to explode randomly around it for ten seconds. Revolving Spit: It'll run towards the hunter before jumping into the air and shooting four globs of the virus around the hunter before shooting down a large one on the hunter. The first four interestingly cause quake. Nightmares Control: While flying, it will fly backwards before shooting a storm of an unknown substance at the hunter from its wings, dealing a large amount of damage. This attack will poison hunters. Super Revolving Breath: It rears its head back with purple smoke coming out of its mouth before shooting a stronger version of the Shagaru Magala's infected breath. This version of it has a longer range and is done faster. Shagaru's Bomb: Shagaru Magala will quickly spin into the air as if it was going to roar before diving and landing in front of one hunter. When it lands in front the one hunter, Shagaru Magala will stand up and charge a large spark of the Frenzy Virus before breathing it down on the ground as it jumps backwards, very much like Chaotic Gore Magala. This attack can instantly kill some hunters. Level 51-Level 250 Poisonous Defense: At this level, when a breakable part is broken, it will leak poisonous substance on the ground that can poison hunters that touch it. If hunters hit those parts, the poison will fly from that part and attempt to fly at the hunters to poison them. This causes Poison. Virus Barrier: Similar to Kushala Daora, it has a barrier around it that instantly causes the Frenzy Virus just by getting close to Shagaru Magala and even pushes hunters back when its flinched by hunters. This barrier can also redirect arrows and shots right back at hunters. Infected Mist Summon: Shagaru Magala will begin to flap its wings and begin to roar like Gore Magala entering Frenzy Mode. As it roars, a mist will appear on random hunters before exploding multiple times where that hunter is standing. True Frenzy Roar: Like Frontier's G-rank Gore Magala, a large wave of air will be sent flying at hunters as it roars, knocking hunters down and causing them to fall to the ground before covering their ears. Level 251-Level 367 Frenzy Crystals: When Shagaru Magala goes into Rage Mode and anytime it roars in Rage Mode, large crystals will be summoned around the area. It uses these crystals to explode randomly after a set period of time, causing Dragonblight. These crystals have a huge range and is the reason why many hunters fail to hunt Shagaru Magala. Frenzy Crystal Aftershock: While performing certain attacks that cause the Frenzy Virus, small crystals will be left behind with the attacks and will explode after a few seconds, causing Dragonblight and making hunters dizzy. Level 368-Level 2999 Frenzy Rain Summoning: Shagaru Magala flies into the air, as purplish mist surrounds its body, before it unleashes a powerful roar. This roar causes multiple virus spheres to rain around it randomly Quick Wing Slash-Wyvernfire Combo: Swings its left claw at a hunter quickly before performing its wyvernfire to finish off the tripped hunter instantly. This attack can deal quick massive damage to hunters in a few seconds, even instant killing some hunters. This attack can cause Frenzy Virus. Armor Blademaster Set *Fire -50 *Water +25 *Ice +20 *Thunder +5 *Dragon -40 Skills: Frenzy Unleased, Stylish, and Blunt Edge. Gunner Set *Fire -45 *Water +30 *Ice +25 *Thunder +10 *Dragon -35 Skills: Frenzy Unleased, Critical Shot +3, and Deviation UP. Notes *Conquest War Shagaru Magala's armor has a new skill called Frenzy Unleashed. This skill has Peak Performance, Latent Power +2, Antivirus, and Sharpness +1. *This Shagaru Magala was first hinted at by HC Gore Magala. Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:Conquest War Category:Large Monster Category:7 Star Level Monster Category:Frenzy Virus Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:BannedLagiacrus